


Boutta Nut

by autocum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is not my design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autocum/pseuds/autocum
Summary: Will Graham teaches Hannibal a lesson. Jack enters in the end. This is not very serious at all.A friend helped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im sorry this exists

The room was quiet as the college students entered the classroom of Will Graham. It was a strange sight in the classroom, a person was with Professor Graham in the front of the room. They had no idea who he was, but they would find out.  
Will went to the front of the class and said to his students “hey kids this is dr lecter he is cannibal and also a therapist be is smart ask him questions don't talk to me i will cry on the spot." Hannibal was silent during this little introduction, thinking dreamily about Will. 

After Hannibal was finished with his lecture on “psychopathic tendencies that he’s personally experienced and what to look out for”, all the kids were excused. Hannibal went over to will, who was crying in the corner after a student asked him a question, and said "that was a good lecture...professor.......”

Will started to blush and thought about how hot Hannibal was and how arousing the thought of roleplaying with him was. 

"can u......teach me..a lesson¿" asked Hannibal, looking as serious as he could muster. 

Will laughed at him, but thought about it again and started to unconsciously nod. He started hitting Hannibal, hard. He was not pulling his punches at all. Full Force. 

Hannibal was really enjoying it and exclaimed loudly "shit boutta nut.” 

Will looked him in the eyes and sternly said no. He did not give him permission to do so, and until he did, Hannibal was not allowed the release he so desperately craved. He then roughly pulled all their clothes off and started to fuck Hannibal's ass. Will came with a scream and started crying again, enabling Hannibal to finally do the same after teasing him for so long.

Then, out of nowhere, Jack walked in. They, in their hurry to roleplay, forgot to lock the door. He said “damb that was pretty spicy but also ur fired heh” Will would not allow this and responded to Jack with words of stern protest.  
"no jack ur not in charge of the school u cant fire me.” As he was saying this, his erect dick still embedded in Hannibal, Jack was getting more and more angry. He finally snapped and decided to eat all of Wills paperwork. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a crack fanfiction thing and my friend wanted to edit it, but keep my dialogue. im so sorry.


End file.
